Pine Forrest Green
by crzymouse
Summary: A boy is feeling down about his supposed friend, a girl who treats him very poorly.


STORY C:

He placed his hand on top of hers caressing her long slender fingers. She laughed because it tickled her and she loved when he did that. She looked him in the eyes; she looked him over like she hadn't seen him before. He had light red hair, cute hazel eyes, a rounded nose covered in tiny freckles. Today he was wearing a plain green shirt and khaki pants with his usual blue sneakers. He looked at her. She had long golden brown tresses, big blue eyes which sparkled when she smiled; that is why he tickled her so much; he loved to see her smile. She was wearing a light blue jumper dress that brought out her eyes. He loved her eyes; they were eyes he could stare into for hours. Only, he never realized it because they were five and he just thought of her as a friend, but even still, there was a part of him that knew he wanted more. Wanted something other then a friend, he just didn't know what.

That was back when Telia actually noticed Patrick. Pat had never had such a great friend as her, and she ditched him for girlfriends. They still talked, but Pat always ended up being the pawn of all the pranks by her. He still had his Irish accent and was made fun of for it a lot. There was a time when Telia thought his accent was cute, but that was a memory, a memory that would never happen again. Pat knew that deep in Telia's heart she remembered that freckled red haired boy, but would it every reveal itself? He could only dare to dream.

One bright and beautiful summer day, Pat spotted his friend at the river. She was alone and looked like she was bored, so he walked over to her. "Hi," he said to the girl bent over the water. "Why are you talking to me, loser?" he was half expecting this, but was a little taken aback by it. She stood up and looked him in the eye, "Look, freak show, let's get this straight, I'm a cool pretty girl and you're a smelly stupid boy! Go away! No freaks allowed!" Pat felt hot and thought he was going to burst out in anger at her but instead said calmly, "I'm sorry I bothered you, it's just you looked lonely and I know what that's like. I just thought I could be a friend." he walked away, sure that his performance would make her cry and run after him, but it didn't and he was alone again.

Later that day, there was a knock on the front door of Pat's house. He got excited; sure it was Telia coming to say how sorry she was for being so mean toward him, on her knees begging to be his friend. He ran down the stairs and opened the door wide with a big grin on his face. There was a man standing on the front porch dressed in a black suit and tie holding a briefcase, but before he could speak, Pat broke in and said, "We are Christians, don't buy anything at the door, and aren't interested." he slammed the door in the man's face and watched him walk away stunned completely. It was getting late and his parents told him to go to bed, but he decided to sneak out to the secret hideout that Telia and him had built when they were ten. It was lame, he knew, but memories were memories, and he hoped he'd at least see traces of her being there.

Pat rode his bike to the end of the neighborhood and stood outside the dark and gloomy woods. He walked inside and soon came to a creek where a tree had fallen over that made and easy to cross bridge that had been there since the beginning of time for all Pat knew. That tree had been there since Telia and he first discovered the hideout. He climbed up onto it and walked to the edge. Even in the darkness he could see it, the hideout, or as Telia liked to call it, "The Magical land of Pineforrestgreen." Pine Forrest Green, he remembered. The best place on earth. It was an old rock cavern covered in leaves and shrubberies now, but once a clean slate of stone and trees. He walked to it carefully, recalling the times when the two had dug holes to make traps for unwelcome visitors. He came to the rock and heard a noise, a moaning within the cave. "Hello?" he called into the darkness. The noises ceased. Silence. He looked deep within the darkness and saw a light ahead. It was just a dot, but it was definitely light. It was coming closer, faster, coming for him. The moaning got louder and the light grew brighter...UNTIL IT WAS RIGHT ON TOP OF HIM!!!

It was Telia. She looked down and gasped. "I...I thought you'd forgotten this place." she was making excuses as to why she was there; he knew why she was there. "No, unlike some people, I don't forget my past." She smiled and her eyes twinkled in the glow of the flashlight. "I should explain why I've been such a terrible person to you," She was in tears, "Do you know how hard it is to be a teenage girl? To be fifteen and your best friend is a foreign exchange boy? Have you ever experienced peer pressure? They way everyone was taunting you as if you were some trash on the street, I...I couldn't stand it, when I tried to tell them to stop, they butchered me. He...oh..." She collapsed on the floor in a heap sobbing. He rushed to her side and held her in a hug. "How can you be so nice to me, after all the stuff I said to you?" she queried through tears. "Because you were my only friend, and you still are, no matter what. Remember? On the day we founded Pineforrestgreen, we made a promise to be best friends no matter what happened." He held her close to him and calmed her down telling her that everything was going to be just fine. They sat on the cold stones for hours talking into the morning light. They shared laughs, tears, and even secrets. Pat sat next to Telia and told her how much he loved her. How he had a ring for her in his room. How wonderful she has made his life and that he didn't know what he'd do without her. Then suddenly becoming afraid that this was all a dream, he took her hand and led her back to his house. She sat on his lap as he rode his bike back home. He took her inside secretly and up to his room where he placed a ruby ring on her finger.

Telia was so happy, she was in tears. He told her how much she meant to him and he kissed her. They kissed again and again. They wrapped their arms around each other just together in pure love. They fell on the bed just kissing and holding each other, and soon fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

From this day forward, Patrick and Telia were the best of friends and they dated through high school. When college came Telia went to Harvard to become a lawyer and Pat went into medicine. They got together and got married. Two years later, Telia was pregnant with fraternal twins. The family lived happily ever after


End file.
